Kind of Going Out
by Lee-and-Lucy
Summary: A collection of unconnected drabbles involving our favourite pairing, Lee and Lucy. Prompts welcome. Rating may change.
1. Pet

**I'm back, guys! After a terrible case of writers block I managed to squeeze out this drabble. Hopefully it'll be the first of many more to come. '5 Ways' is currently on hiatus as I don't know where I'm going with it at the moment and want to wait until I'm ready to write the best quality chapter possible. For now, I've decided to create this separate story as a place to publish all of my short Lee/Lucy one-shots. Hope you enjoy!**

 **(WE'RE GETTING A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!)**

 **#1) In which Lee really wants a pet.**

"We need a pet, Lucy." Lee yawned as he stretched his arms above his head.

The couple were crashed out on the couch after a long day at work. Yes, Lee had secured himself a job. A couple of weeks after the night at the bar, the night feelings had finally been confessed and he'd proposed to Lucy, he'd decided it was time to get his shit together. Starting with finding a job.

He'd applied for what seemed like hundreds of jobs - shelf stacking, call centre agent, customer service - without any luck. Then he'd spotted an advert in the corner of the paper he was reading. It offered an unpaid trial period of three weeks, and if the employer decided you were a good fit, you'd be given the job on a permanent basis. The position advertised was a Youth Worker in a local community centre. It would include working closely with disadvantaged teens, ensuring they were kept on the straight and narrow and away from the street corners of central London.

Lee decided to give it a go, thinking it more than likely he'd be fired within the first week, and that the position would be given to a much more responsible, caring individual. How wrong he was. Out of the other three trainees taking part in the trial period with him, he was by far the most able to connect with the teens. It seemed Lee had a natural affinity. He formed firm friendships with all of the kids that visited the centre and was offered the job almost straight away.

It couldn't have come at a better time, really. After all, two incomes were a must with a baby on the way.

"A pet?" Lucy moved from where she was curled against his side and looked up at him. "But I already have you to look after." She said, laughing at the mock-offended expression on Lee's face.

"What an awful thing to say to your dear husband. Over a year of marriage and yet the degrading jibes continue." Lee shook his head, but he was smiling all the same.

He couldn't seem to help himself these days, not now that he had everything he hadn't thought possible for so many years. Lucy's gentle laughter filling his ears as she moved closer to kiss him, the feel of her barely there baby bump pressing against him as she brushed her lips against his, still laughing slightly as he deepened the kiss, it was more than he could have ever hoped for.

"It's a good thing you know I love you then, isn't it?" She said, slightly breathless as Lee's lips moved to her neck.

There was still a certain novelty in being able to kiss each other like this, of being able to _touch_ each other like this, even after the solid year of marriage between them. It was like they were making up for all the years it had taken to get to this point.

"About that pet...?" Lee questioned, nipping at a sensitive spot on his wife's neck. He chuckled at the breathy ' _Christ_ ' she whispered under her breath.

Lucy pushed his head away so that she'd be able to string a sentence together. She kept her hands where they were though, combing through the short hair at the back of his head, their faces just inches apart.

"Maybe..." She said. "After the baby's born."

At the mention of the baby, Lee moved a hand to rest underneath the fabric of Lucy's oversized pyjama shirt and began to tenderly stroke the small bump. She'd only began to show over the last couple of weeks, there was barely a bump to see, but they were already amazed by the life growing inside of her.

Lucy closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Lee's. She'd have been happy to stay there all night.

"The baby doesn't come out for another six months." Lee barely spoke above a whisper. His wife seemed like she was on the edge of sleep; apparently, the first three months of pregnancy were the most tiring.

She'd been falling asleep everywhere this past month. The couch, the bath, he'd even found her slumped over the dining table a couple of times, her head cushioned uncomfortably on the keyboard of her laptop.

"Then you'll just have to wait." She mumbled as her head slid to the crook of his neck.

He kissed her forehead as the sudden wave of exhaustion overtook. At least she hadn't been cursed with morning sickness, just extreme sleepiness, Lee thought.

"I love you." Were her final words before she drifted off.

"I love you, too, Lucy." He replied.

He decided he could wait for a pet after all.


	2. Bed

**A short but sweet exchange between Lee and Lucy when Lee comes back early from the pub one night. Set a couple of weeks after their engagement. I really enjoyed writing this one. It was a nice little break from all the angst I've been writing recently on my other fic.**

 **Enjoy!**

She sighs when she feels the bed dip behind her, annoyed at having been woken up from a deep sleep. To Lee's credit, though, she hadn't actually heard him enter the bedroom at all; it was just the movement of him climbing into their bed that had woken her. Usually when he'd been to the pub, he'd come into the flat tripping over his feet while cursing in loud whispers at his own incompetence. However tonight, he slips quietly under the duvet and wraps himself around her, nuzzling his nose against the back of her neck and letting out a contented sigh. She relaxes into him, pulling the arm draped across her waist more tightly around her.

"How come you're not drunk?" She whispers tiredly, and she feels his breath on her hair as he chuckles.

"Hello to you, too," He whispers back. "And how do you know I'm not drunk?"

"Because I didn't hear anything break, and you're not slurring your words," She replies.

She yawns as he buries his face into her neck again and the warmth of him behind her almost sends her back to sleep until she realises he still hasn't answered her. She knows he isn't asleep yet; he's tracing patterns over the back of her hand and if she wasn't almost unconscious she'd have realised a lot sooner that he's trying to avoid her question.

"Lee?" She prompts, half heartedly nudging him with an elbow.

"Just didn't feel like it," He mumbles into her hair.

There's a pause and then he says something else she doesn't quite catch; either because she dozed off or because he didn't intend for her to hear, she doesn't know.

"What was that?" She asks. "Didn't you say when we got engaged that you'd start being more open?"

She has a point, he decides.

"I said," he presses a soft kiss to her neck, "I missed you."

He sounds embarrassed by his revelation but she smiles to herself, satisfied that he seems to be making a genuine effort to be more open with his feelings.

"You were only down at the pub," She teases as she tangles their fingers together.

"I know," he says, "But I was sat at the bar with Toby and all he did was moan about Anna."

"So you ditched him?

"No... Well, _yeah_ , but I just couldn't sit there listening to him moan about his wife, while I knew my _beautiful_ fiance," She smiles as he pulls her closer against him, "was waiting for me at home."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Lee, but I was actually fast asleep." She replies.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a pain in the arse when you're tired?"

"I'm _joking_ ," She yawns, "I missed you too, you idiot. Our first night apart since we got engaged and you end up running home at the first sign of boredom."

"Shut up and go to sleep." He tries to sound like he's sulking but she can hear the humour in his voice.

She laughs. "I'd kiss you but I'm too tired to turn around."

So he leans over and kisses her gently on the lips before settling himself behind her again. They're asleep moments later.


	3. Beautiful

**In which Lucy is insecure and Lee is a good husband.**

 **I'm not really sure if I like this one. Let me know what you think.**

"Nothing _fits_ anymore," Lucy huffed as she stood in front of her full length bedroom mirror, tugging at one of her favourite dresses which now clung uncomfortably around her swollen midsection.

All of her best outfits were spread haphazardly around the bedroom, most of her clothing choices already discarded on the double bed.

They were meant to be going out for a meal, their table was booked for exactly an hour from now, but all she wanted to do was cry. Or scream. Or both.

It was then that Lee decided to peek his head around the bedroom door, having heard Lucy's distress from where he'd been waiting for her in the living room.

"Lucy, are you ready yet?" He noticed her expression and stepped into the room. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Lee knew to tread carefully when Lucy was upset. The second trimester of her pregnancy was taking its toll an her hormones were all over the place. He'd made her cry the other day, accidentally of course, by bringing her a cup of tea in bed. They were happy tears, she'd reassured him, but Lee was still scared to death until Toby assured him it was completely normal for woman to become more emotional during this stage of their pregnancy.

"I've ruined my favourite dress. I was determined to fit into it but, as you can see, I failed," She sighed.

"Want me to help you out of it?" Lee asked, receiving a death glare from his wife and quickly rushing to explain. "That wasn't a come on! It just doesn't look very comfortable."

Lucy smiled. She could always count on Lee to cheer her up when she felt like rubbish.

"Please," She said, gesturing to the zip she'd managed to fasten halfway up her back.

Lee walked over and placed his hands on Lucy's shoulders, smiling at her reflection in the mirror as he stood behind her.

"You're beautiful," He said as he gently guided the zip down to where it ended at the bottom of her spine.

He traced his fingertips over her lower back and smiled as she leaned into him.

"I look like a bloody whale, Lee. But thank you."

She stepped away from the mirror, pushing the dress from her shoulders and stepping out of it as she walked over to the bed and stared at the piles of clothes there. Lee could only watch for a moment, speechless as his wife stood there in nothing but a matching black bra and pants, frowning at the clothes like their existence offended her, while one hand rested comfortably on her growing bump.

"Bullshit," He said, the only word his brain could muster up while she stood there like that.

Her head snapped up and she looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Lucy, you're perfect. I'll always think you're perfect whether you're pregnant, fat, thin, _whatever_. Have you seen yourself? I'm using every ounce of my self control to keep myself from coming over there and convincing you to stay in tonight instead of going out for this meal."

"Convince me," Lucy said without missing a beat.

"Really?"

"The last thing I want to do tonight is go out. Especially as the only things that fit me right now are pyjamas and your t shirts."

"You could go out like that," Lee smirked as he slowly walked over. "I'm sure no one would complain."

"Shut up," She laughed as she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

It started out slow but soon became heated as Lee ran his hands down her sides and she half laughed, half moaned into his mouth. Before long their hands were everywhere and the only sound that filled the bedroom was heavy breathing.

It was only when Lee's lips moved to her neck that Lucy spoke again.

"Thank you," She panted, her breath coming in short bursts.

"What for?" Lee asked.

"Convincing me."

She pulled his lips back up to hers.


End file.
